Leaf's Shinigami
by Animelover54321
Summary: During the fight with Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo has been transported to the Elemental Nations, Watch as our Favorite Shinigami shake the Nations and rise to greatness
1. Arrival in Konoha

In the middle of a giant crater, we see 2 figures that seems to be standing on the air. One of them has bright Orange hair that seems to reach down to his lower neck, he's wearing a Black Shihakusho that's torn up in many place, black sandals on his feet that seems to be touching nothing but air. A chain wrapped around his arm going down to his black sword he's currently griping tightly onto, a look of determination to defeat his enemy in front of him.

This man is named, **Kurosaki Ichigo**

The other figure we see is also a man but wears a completely different colored clothing. He's wearing what look's like a Shihakusho on with black outlines on the edges. This man now looks more monster than human since an orb called the Hogyoku made him evil looking**. **He has a 3rd eye in the middle of his forehead that has a purple color to it. A Dark face that seems darker even pitch black, and a creepy ass smile that go's from ear to ear. (Think of Cheshire from Alice in wonderland) Three large hole's from his chest down to his stomach area, each one down a bit smaller than the last. His right arm turned into what look's like a blade.

This man is , **Sosuke Aizen**

These two enemy's glaring at each others eyes, one with as a killer, the other as a protecter. **"Aizen!"** screamed Ichigo. " Your end is here, give up and I promise i'll make your death quick" Aizen merely giggles insanely. "Hehehe what makes you think my end is now, **ITS YOUR END NOW KUROSAKI"** screams Aizen while taking a battle stance.**"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHY IM DOING THIS, IM DOING THIS FOR THE GOOD OF OUR WORLD'S! **Ichigo shift's his sword slighty in front of him. He look's into Aizen's insane looking eye's and remember's everything that happened by him up to this point. "Aizen, I think your mistaken... your not making anything better for the situation you're just making it more depressing." Ichigo takes a couple step's forward, not taking his eye's out of his. "This whole time, every decision you make brings more innocent's into despair." "Ever since I gained these power's i've been fighting monster's like you from destroying more innocent lives, and that's why **I WILL STOP YOU!**"

"Lies you know nothing, you're just like the other's alway's bringing law to the people restraining more of our right's, this is why i'll become the **Spirit** **King**, to stop all this from happening and bring peace to our world's." Aizen arm's start twitching to just kill this fool right now and be done with it. " No Aizen you've never been bringing peace, just destroying more people, which brings more hatred, which brings more war's, **WHICH BRINGS NO PEACE.**" All of a sudden there blade's has clashed once more. Fighting for dominance from the force that challenge's there might. Aizen flash steps behind Ichigo with his blade like arm up in the air, he swing's down with the intention to slice Ichigo's head in 2. As his blade met its destination, all it cut was the cold air, he suddenly feels a foot planted on this back sending to the earth below. Ichigo not letting this opportunity slide, raises his sword over his head and slice's down with a mighty swing screaming. "**Getsuga Tensho!**" A powerful wave of blue reiatsu charges at lightning fast toward's Aizen. Aizen look's back in time to see the Getsuga already about to hit him, which left him to say one thing. "Shit"

A loud **Boom **could be heard from miles, causing bird's nearby to flee from the sound of the blast. Ichigo look's at the dust cloud that formed once it hit Aizen. "There's know way he could've dodged that." thought Ichigo as he continues to look at te dust cloud waiting for it to disappear. "Nice shot Kurosaki, but it will take way more than that to kill me." Aizens crawls out of the Hole with little bruises on him. He flash step's 30 yards away from him while retaking his position on the air. "I've grown tired of you already so I'm just gonna kill you now, brace yourself for my strongest technique." Aizen had a look of an overconfident man, believing that no one can survive this.

"Huh, your strongest you say, then I suppose i'll show you my final technique also." Aizen looked at Ichigo with a surprised look. "He has a stronger technique, surely I wont be anything more powerful than what I have." He was so wrong. "I shall show you my true power Aizen, this is the** Final Getsuga Tensho!" **A massive pillar of black energy shot up to the sky visible to many from a 20 mile radius. "This power, **IT SHOULD BE MINE NOT HIS**." Aizen thought with a face full of shock, awe and anger.

The giant pillar of black reiatsu died down into what now look's like an evolved Ichigo. He had Black spiky hair coming down to his lower back, his upper part of his Shihakusho now replaced by grey bandages covering his lower face to his back and right arm, his left arm being exposed. You can see his muscles through his bandages long with his six pack, black looking reiatsu moving calmly around his body. "As you can, to do the Final Getsuga Tensho you must become Getsuga itself."

"Now you can't be allowed to live Kurosaki, your power has increased in threatening my plans and can no longer be left undealt with." Aizen once more took a battle stance. "**PREPARE TO DIE KUROSAKI!**"

Aizen and Ichigo charges at eacth other ending the war with there next move.

"**KUROSAKI**!" "**MUGETSU**!"

.

.

And everything was white.

* * *

><p>Around midnight in<strong> Konohagakure <strong>thestreets that were once filled with life, now seems like a deserted town. The chirping of cricket's and howlings of dog's were all that was heard tonight. The Shinobi that patrols around the village at night are moving as quietly as ever.

In the hokage's towre, the office was empty, people would be wondering where's the Hokage, or thinking he's just getting some sleep, well your wrong. On the outskirt of Konoha's gates are we see a small building. This building seem's to be occupied since the loud screams of pain were coming from the inside. "Push Kushina push!" Kushina turns to the doctor beside her. "**WHAT** **THE** **HELL** **DO** **YOU** **THIiNK** **I'M** **DOING**!" The door suddenly bursts open, standing there was a blond man with dark blue eyes.

"Am I late!" The doctor takes a quick glance at the newcomer. "No Hokage sama, you just barely made it actually!" Kushina hears her husband in the room and turns to glare at him painfully. "**DAMN** **YOU** **MINATO**, **AFTER** **THIS** **ILL** **SQUISH** **YOUR** **TESTICLES** **INTO** **PANCAKES**! Minato holds his family jewels in thought of it. "I see the head, keep pushing Kushina. With one final push the baby was finally brought into this world. "Congratulations, its a boy." The doctor hands the baby to Minato after cleaning him.

"Hello Naruto, I'm happy I finally got to meet you." Kushina watches Minato as he talk's with there new born son. "How do you like your name, your grandfather Jiraiya thought of it." "Unfortunately he isn't here right, just me and you're mother." Minato stares at the sleeping Naruto smiling. "I'm sorry to cut are conversation short, but I have to help seal something back in your mother." Minato give's Naruto back to the doctor. As he moves to Kushina to reseal the Kyuubi back inside her, he hears metal slicing flesh and a loud *Thud*. He look's back to see the doctor dead, lying in a pool of blood, and a man wearing a mask with a swirl on it. Not only that but he's holding Naruto as a Hostage with a kunai pointed at his chest.

"Namikaze Minato, Step away from the Jinchuriki." The Masked man said. Minato took a battle stance, but doesn't engage since he could kill Naruto with just a swipe of his hand. "Who are you, and let go of Naruto." The masked man continues to stare at Minato before answering. "I'm Uchiha Madara, I have very little patience right now, so step away from the Jinchuriki or your son will see an early grave. Minato look's at Naruto with worry in his eye's. "We can talk this out, there's no need for violence." "I've lost my patience with you." After though's words were spoken Naruto is thrown up in the air. The masked man pointed his kunai up waiting for the child to be impaled by the kunai.

Minato saw this and quickly used his Hiraishin no jutsu to quickly teleport to Naruto grabbing him and moving him out of harm's way. As he caught Naruto he notices that the blanket he has covering him was covered in explosive tag's. "**NARUTO!**" screamed Kushina in fear. Minato managed to take out the blanket in time before it blew up. ***Boom***came the sound as Minato crashed through the wall protecting Naruto from the explosion. He look's back to see if Kushina was alright only to see she's nowhere in sight including the masked man. "Damn, the guy took her." Minato look's down at Naruto and has to make tough decision. "Either I go take Naruto back to Konoha and search for Kushina, but she might be dead by the time I find her." "Or bring Naruto with me but putting him in a very dangerous situation." Minato grits his teeth in anger and worry. "Forgive me Kushina, but I won't let you die without holding our child once." And Minato was gone in a Yellow Flash.

* * *

><p>"What do you want." Kushina stare's at the masked man." The masked man looked at her like she's grown a second head. "Isn't it obvious, I want the Kyuubi." Kushina looked at him in shock and disbelief. " What would need the Kyuubi for?" MadaraTobi looked at Kushina with an Insane grin, but she couldn't see it because of the mask. "World peace, to unite all the Nations under 1 order, but to do that I must first have power." "Kyuubi and the other tailed beast hold's that power." Madara/Tobi tied chains around her arms and hanging to 2 large boulders on each side of her. As Madara/Tobi get's to work the Kyuubi start's to emerge from seal. Soon enough the demon has finally emerged from his seal, only to be hypnotized by Madara's/Tobi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Go and destroy Konoha." He ordered the demon. The Kyuubi said nothing but marched to Konoha with loud stomp's. As the Kyuubi start's rampaging in the distance Minato arrived only second's late to stop the unsealing from happening. "Your to late Namikaze, the Kyuubi has been released from his cage and will now destroy Konoha." Madara/Tobi said with an insane tone. "I trust the village's shinobi can handle it, with the Will of Fire and Sandaime with them it's more than enough." Minato said calmly. He speaks to Kushina without taking his eyes of his enemy. "Kushina, wait a little longer and this will all be over." Kushina nod's and remember's about Naruto. "Where's Naruto." Minato quickly replies while getting into a battle stance. right beside you. Kushina look's to her left and see's Naruto sleeping in a basket with a blanket keeping him warm. She look's back at Minato with an are you Insane, I'm gonna kill you look. "**ARE YOU INSANE, NARUTO WILL BE PUT IN HARMS WAY!**" Minato winces at the screaming Kushina just did. "I know but If I left to give NAruto to the Village You would've died with out holding him once." Kushina drops her head "but I can't hold him I'm chained up here." This time Minato did look at her. I actually let your chains loose before appearing here." Kushina look's up to see he was right. She slowly take's her arm's out of the chain's and went to hold Naruto to her chest, all this happened when Minato somehow got behind Madara/Tobi and teleport's both of them to a different location. Before Kushina passed out from exhaustion before seeing a group of shinobi making there way toward's her, she tensed thinking it was an enemy shinobi but soon relaxed seeing the Leaf Symbol on there Forehead protector. Her vision turned black a moment later.

* * *

><p>Minato and MadaraTobi are having a fierce clash for dominance, with each other. As there Kunai's clash creating sparks everytime they hit while in a furious hand to hand combat, Madara/Tobi jumps back and runs through a few hand signs.

**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

Minato quickly react's with a Jutsu to block the fire ball.

**Wind Style: Wind Wall Jutsu**

The fire ball hits the wall of wind and completely get's obliterated.

"Your not bad Minato, other's who faced would have fallen awhile ago." Minato chuckles at what he heard. "Well I'm not one of those other's am I." A grin on his face. "No I guess your not, but that doesn't mean you'll live this fight." They both clashed once again Minato goes for a right hook on his mask, But Madara/Tobi counter's it delivering a hard knee to his gut. Minato grunt's but couldn't recovered fast enough as Madara/Tobi grab's him by the back of his coat and throw's him into a nearby tree. Madara/Tobi jump's toward him intending to place a kunai in his skull, only to find him gone. He turn's around hearing footstep's only to have his mask kicked, leaving a small crack on the corner of his mask. He jump's back seeing Minato kneeling on his right knee glaring at him. "Heh, this fight has gone on to long, let's finish this shall we." After though's word's were said Minato dashed toward's his Madara/Tobi as he does the same. Minato Through one of his Hiraishin Kunai's at tobi's skull only for it to go right through him. As the last inch of the kunai left his skull, he teleported to it which he ended up right above Madara/Tobi he quickly form's a blue ball of chakra and smashes it into Madara/Tobi's face screaming "**Rasengan!**"

A loud boom was heard as it impacted on Madara/Tobi's face. Minato jump's back seeing his mask broken and on the floor, intending to find out If this was really Madara. All he saw was a shadow covering his face while he glare's at him angrily. "Damn, you Namikaze you win this round." And he was gone in a swirl. "Thank god that's over, i Wonder how the Village is doi... **THE VILLAGE**!" And he was gone in a Flash.

* * *

><p>In Konoha we see the village being leveled down by a massive fox, since she was no longer being controlled, she turned angry that a human has managed to control her. So she's taking her anger out on the village she found herself in. Men and women, children and elder's are all screaming in fear on what's happening. Building's collapsing right and left where ever she swings, civilians being crushed by the weight falling on them, and little children lost looking for any of there relative's through the chaos. The Kyuubi turned her head to the Hokage Monument seeing one Namikaze Minato Standing on his stone head. Angry at seeing him, she creates a tailed beast bomb and launches it at her. Minato seeing this coming teleport's the giant ball out of harm's way and a far distance from the village. A loud *<strong>Boom<strong>* was heard miles away from the village. "Damn, that took a lot out of me." I need to get the Kyuubi out of this village, but I need Sandaime sama to weaken it before I can move it." And so Minato wait's until the right moment ha come."

* * *

><p>Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi can be seen jumping from the rooftop's towards the Kyuubi. 2 Anbu squads on each side of him heading for the same destination. "<strong>ALL RIGHT, WE NEED TO WEAKEN THE KYUUBI SO YONDAIME SAMA CAN TELEPORT IT AWAY FROM HEAR.<strong>" "**HAI.**" Was the reply he got from the 2 squads. As the Sandaime and Anbu's engage a Kyuubi, Shinobi died before they can make there first attack. The one's that survived quickly performed a Jutsu to injure the Kyuubi.

**Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Water style: Water Cannon Jutsu**

**Earth style: Earth Pillar Jutsu**

**Wind style: Wind bullet Jutsu**

**Wind Style: Wind blade Jutsu**

**Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu**

The Kyuubi let a roar of pain from the jutsu's that has been launched at the same time toward's her. As inured she may be right now she still kept thrashing all over the place. "**ONE MORE TIME****, HIT IT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!**" Roared the Sandaime. As the same attack's came back hitting the Kyuubi, but with much more force, she finally collapsed. The Yondaime appeared in front of Kyuubi but not alone, In his arms he hold's a child with blond hair. Before Hiruzen asks about the baby Minato, the child disappeared along with the Kyuubi.

*_Flashback*_

_As Minato was waiting for the sandaime he notices that he need's someone to be the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki since Kushina can no longer take it back, or it will kill her, freeing the Kyuubi once more. "I need a new born child as a sacrifice but... I can't just ask for someone to hand over there child." Minato thought with a frown. "How about Naruto... no i don't want him to carry this big of a burden with him... but I don't have much of a choice and times running out, it pains me to say this but Naruto has to carry the Kyuubi, I know he can pull through, cause he's my son." Minato flashed from the Hokage's Monument to the hospital. He opens the door leading to where Kushina was placed but find's Naruto not there, just Kushina sleeping softly. "Good thing she's asleep I don't want her to know what I'm going to do, or else I know she'll try to stop me... but I cant her if she tries." Minato shuts the door softly then flashes to where the New born children are kept. He spot's Naruto sleeping in the back row cuddling in his blanket. He walk's over quietly till he reaches Naruto and pick's him up. "I'm sorry for doing this Naruto, but I can't just ask someone to just give up there child, I hope you forgive me one day." Minato then hears something large collapse in the distance. "It's time." He disappear's once again in a flash._

_*Flashback End*_

Minato appear's inthe forest exhausted from moving the Kyuubi along with him and Naruto "Damn, I'm low on chakra" Minato says while taking deep breaths. "Can't afford to waste much more, I have to end this now". Minato takes one last look at his son and say's. "Naruto I'm sorry for having to do this, and you may hate me for the rest of your life but let me say this". Taking a deep breath he says. **"I love you with all my heart, and I wish we had more time together so I can be there for you".** **"I will always be watching over you and your mother even if you can't see or feel me". "I'll be by your side no matter what, through the days you start in the academy and so on". "Ill be there when your sad or happy and watch you grow into a powerful shinobi just like your father". " Even if you can't understand me I want you to protect your mother okay she needs you now more than ever"."I wish i could say more but my time has come". **

He sets Naruto down gently and runs through a few hand signs and says.**" Shiki Fujin"**

Not knowing that he's summoning someone that the Elemantal Nations have never faced before.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**so guy's I reuploaded this chapter as you can probably, so i want to know if you think it's more better than the first one I uploaded, I will change second chapter where Ichgo and Minato meet up. After that is complete I'll continue the story on where I left off.**

**so thank you guy's for all your support **

**and I will see you guys when I see you guys **

**Peace**


	2. Meet the Uzumaki's

**Hey guy's I just re uploaded this story, so if you wouldn't mind telling me how it is compared to the last one, I would love that.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Shiki Fujin!"<strong>

A bright light spread through everything in it's path. Kyuubi roared out in anger at being sealed away for the 3rd time. As she struggled to get up despite her injuries received from the shinobi that she tried to kill, it was all ready to late. She being sealed in a new host has been really frustrating since every time she got out, she barely has time to stretch her muscles.

As the whiteness began to fade the forest became more clearer. Minato who was barely standing from the lack of chakra he has in his system, finally collapsed. "Hehe, never thought I'd see the day were I collapse from the lack of chakra once again." Weakly turning his head towards Naruto he spoke softly. " But who wouldn't, I mean I saved you from death, Fought off the masked man, Teleported the Kyuubi away from Konoha... And let's not forget using the Hiraishin to much than my body can handle, you would be exhausted to huh Naruto."

Naruto just simply kept sleeping, even through all this destruction. " I don't even know how you're not not awake from all this panick going on, you are a sleeper aren't you." Smiling lightly to himself he spoke. " I wish I could've seen your eye's, and see how nice your giggling could be." As if his wish came true Naruto, yawned cutely and opened his sky blue eyes, Minato was the first thing he saw. "Giggle" Naruto made as he saw Minato looking at him. "Hehe hello Naruto, I'm glad I'm the first thing you saw in this world, cause I wont be around for long." He scooted Naruto closer to him to feel his warm body pressed with his. "I hope you'll have a happy life with your mother once I'm gone."

A couple minutes pass as Naruto continued to stare at Minato with curiousity, until he fell asleep once more. "Good, I don't want him to see his father as a corpse when he's a couple hours hold." He continued to look at Naruto for a couple seconds till he turned facing the dark beautiful sky. A rustle in the bushes broke his gaze at the star's shining in the sky. He look's over to see a man limping out of the bushes nearby.

"Uhh, Zangetsu what happened and why am I in a forest." Ichigo thought. **"It seems during yours and Aizens final clash it ripped a portal to another dimension." **He said but with a confused on his face. **"Now, this would've been fine you could of easily avoided it, but something has pulled you through, along with of course Aizen if he's here... but I don't know where he landed."** Ichigo mentally screamed at his Zanpakuto with shock and anger. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN ANOTHER DIMENSION, WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER'S."**

Zangetsu rubbed his head from the ringing Ichigo has caused in his ears. **"There fine Ichigo , since Aizen is here with us his plan failed, but this could mean danger to this world since he's here... including that I don't know how to get back."** A sad expression came over his face thinking that he may never see his friends and family again. "So I'm stuck here with no hope to see everyone I fought to protect from Aizen's wrath." Zangetsu was about to reply until his hollow beat him to it. **"Don't worry king, you still have us."** Zangetsu butted in the conversation so his Hollow won't say anything that might make Ichigo go berserk. **"What he said Ichigo, but I'm not saying we can't find are way back, we may be stuck here for awhile or forever, but all we can do is hope that your friend's and Soul Society has found a way to bring us home soon." **Ichigo smiling at what Zangetsu nodded in understanding. "Yea, all we can do is wait and hope."

He take's a look at his surrounding's for the first time and spots a blond man that look's like he's about to die any minute with a baby sleeping close to him. "Oi, you all right there." Minato look's at the Oranged haired man with a are you stupid kinda face. "Does it look like I'm alright to you." Ichigo scratches the back of his head embarrassingly. "No you don't, want me to take you to a hospital." Minato lies back down weakly replying. "No, I'll be dead once I reached the hospital, and even if I did made it they don't have the skill's to save me in time." Showing sympathy to the blond man that won't survive much longer, Ichigo decides to have a conversation with him until he passes on. "So, what happened here the forest look's like a battle ground." Minato simply chuckles at the memory of a certain masked man that almost killed him. "I fought a man that almost killed me and destroyed my village, I barely made it out alive breaking his mask that would of revealed his identity to me, but he got away before I could see his face."

Ichigo looking around the damaged forest then back at the Minato. "It must've been a killer fight to be in, since this place look's really fucked up." Minato glanced around the forest that once been a battlefield. "Yea, it's one of the craziest fight's I've ever been apart of." Minato look's back at the orange haired man and notices the Giant cleaver strapped to his back, being worried that he was a samurai that work's for the masked man he asks about his sword. "Say, that's a big sword you have there are you some type of missing Nin." Ichigo who finally realized he still has his sword ask Zangetsu a serious question. "Hey Zangetsu, wasn't I supposed to lose my power's since I used the Final Getsuga Tensho?" Zangetsu who realized why he hasn't lost his power's soon reply's. **"Hmm, yes you were suppose to lose your power's but you didn't released the full power of Mugetsu since you've been sucked into that portal, It only took a large amount of your Reiatsu, which it'll be refilled soon." **Ichigo had sighed in relief of the answer he got.

*Cough,Cough* that brang him back into reality. He look's over to see Minato coughing up blood. "Oi, you all right." Minato breathed deep at the lack of air he couldn't breath in cause the coughing. "Shit I dont have much time." Barely loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "Oi, kid forget what I said you seem like a good person." Minato slowly raised Naruto in the air. "Here can you please take care of Naruto for me, his mother is weak at giving child birth so she can't do much right now." Ichigo look's at Minato with a shocked expression. "Why would you trust me you just barely know me and your already trusting me to take care of your son." Minato still kept holding Naruto in the air with a look of begging. "As I said before you seem like a nice person to me, including the look in your eye's, you have the eye's of a protector in you." Before Ichigo could reply Minato answered. "Look, the village were I come from down south, I'm their Hokage... their leader, and I know for a fact that once word get's out that Naruto is the Kyuubi's jinchuriki they will either try to kill him, or make him into the village's weapon." "Please as a father's last wish protect him and his mother."

Ichigo looked on with a sad gaze. "What should I do Zangetsu?" Zangetsu who was listening to the whole conversation with the blond man and Ichigo reply's. **"Do it Ichigo, we will be here for awhile and this man who is begging you to take care of his son...He may be the village's leader but he's a father first, and a father want's what's best for there child."**

He look's back at Minato and took a deep breath before answering. "Ok, Ill do it... I give you my word that he'll be safe." He smiles at the orange haired man accepting his request. "Hehe, Naruto would love to see you as an older brother, he need's someone to look up to anyway's." Since Minato's request has been accepted he wanted to know who the man that was going to take care of his family. "I'm Minato, Namikaze Minato may I know the name of who will be taking care of my family." Ichigo grab's Naruto from Minato's hand making sure not to wake him up. "I'm Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichiigo pleasure to meet you Minato san." Minato smile's at him one last time. "You to Ichigo san...and thank you."

Namikaze Minato passed away with those final word's.

Ichigo took the time to dig him a grave with his name printed on a stone above him.(How he did it, we'll this is Fanfiction)

**:Here Lies Namikaze Minato, a brave warrior and leader who died protecting his village, but most of all a loving father:**

Ichigo sat and stared at the grave he made for a couple minutes till he got up and grabbed Naruto pulling him close to his chest. As they walked down the dirt road Ichigo look's at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. "Don't worry Naruto, as long as I'm here you and your mother are safe." Naruto seemed to understand since he snuggled closer into his chest causing Ichigo to chuckle at how cute he look's.

And so the to made there way to the village not knowing that theirs and the Elemental Nation's lives has gotten more Interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>And done I've finally finished fixing the error's of the last 2 chapter's and will finally continue the story tomorrow or later on the day. I hope you guy's reviewed at how the chapter's that have been re uploaded been.<strong>

**And as always I'll see you guy's when I see you guy's.**

**Peace**


	3. Devil Baby

**Hey guy's Animelover54321 here and im quite pissed. I've been working on this new chapter for you guy's for about 2 hours already and it just shut down my computer without saving a single paragraph, my head hurts right now but im gonna finish the chapter, take a couple pain killers and get some energy drinks and ill be good. This chapter will look a bit different from the other ones im not gonna put bold letter's when there talking from now on cause it just take's to much time to switch back and forth. Now that ive said what i wanna way to you guys.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>In a forest birds are chirping and flying in the air early this morning. Animals searching for prey that will be there breakfast. Suddenly a pair of footsteps are heard in the forest making predator's flee and prey to stay. Predator's flee to new hunting grounds because the sound of these footsteps feels like a God is walking there way.(Hehe No shit)The prey stay and feast on their meal since they don't feel threatened around this person, instead they feel safe and warm.<p>

Ichigo walks down the dirt road calmly passing the animals that watch him go by."Hehe didn't think animals would stay by me." As Ichigo moves on, hearing the peaceful sound of nature around him and the soft breathing of Naruto snuggle in his arms he thinks on what he will find in this village Minato has mentioned about."Since Minato san has lived there it might be a peaceful loviing village, but then again he said that the village might treat Naruto badly once he died."Ichigo narrowed his eyes in the thought of the village abusing Naruto, he suddenly hears a soft giggling coming from his arm's. When he looked down he seen the brightess blue eye's he has ever seen."They look just like Minato sans but brighter and more energetic."Ichigo smiles at how Naruto holds out his hands to grab his face."Does Naruto kun wanna be closer to Ichigo." Ichigo lifts Naruto up to his face to for him to get a better look when suddenly..."**Ow, Naruto stop pulling my hair, OwOwOwOwOw**" Ichigo desperately tries to get Naruto to let go of his hair. After 10 minutes none stop pulling he finally let's go.

"Ah, that really hurt I hope he didn't rip off some of my hair." As Ichigo rubs his hair he looks back at Naruto who was looking at him cutely, tilting his head to the side."Your gonna be one trouble maker later on, I could tell right now. As he get's up he see's Naruto making a come here motion with his hand."How the hell your doing that when your only a couple hours old?" Being curious he brings Naruto closer...only for him to grab his hair again."**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOw, HOW THE HECK DID I FALL FOR THIS AGAIN!**"

Yep definitely a trouble maker. -_-

* * *

><p>In another part of the forest we see Sosuke Aizen walking in opposite direction of Ichigo.<p>

"Damn, that Kurosaki he couldn't just die like a good boy could he, and now im stuck in this goddamn dimension never knowing If I could get back."(If your wondering how does Aizen knows he's in another dimension well...he's not an idiot, pretty obvious that he's smart as hell)As Aizen walks through the forest cutting down anything in his way from tree's to innocent looking animal's, he come's up with an Idea."If I cant be the **Spirit King** in that goddamn place, then Ill rule this world, Hehehe what was this place that traveler said it was...Elemental Nations yeah that's it." Aizen leans on a tree in a thinking pose."If I could find strong criminals to work for me then were would I look... I'll see when I learn more about this place." And Aizen continued his journey planning what he'll do to conquer this foreign land.

He suddenly hears a screaming voice"**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOw, HOW THE HECK DID I FALL FOR THIS AGAIN!**"

"Huh, some idiot probably got his hair caught in a baby's hand...baby's are spawn's of the devil." Aizen shudders at the thought of it.

* * *

><p>Back with Ichigo, we find him walking toward's the Giant Village with a Leaf symbol on the top middle."So this is the village Minato san was talking about, looks like a nice place so far."As Ichigo walk's toward the gates he look's back at Naruto who's grinning at him with a *Haha, got you bitch* looking face while holding a chunk of his orange hair."Your a little devil aren't you, brat." That just made Naruto's grin even bigger."I'm lucky i don't have a damn bald spot."Ichigo mumble's to him self.<p>

As the 2 walk through the village gate's, they could see torn up building's, corpses being dealt with, and Civilian's crying there heart's out. Ichigo made sure to cover Naruto's eye's at the sight of the corpses."What the hell happened last night." Was the thought running through his head. As Ichigo continues on he see's a group of men and one teenager that look's like a part of the village's soldiers. Being curious to the situation he goes over and asks."Uh, excuse me but do you know what happened here?" The teenager with gravity grey spiky hair was the one that spoke."A demon named **Kyuubi no Yoko **attacked the village last night, the body's you see around here were victims to the attack, shinobi and civilians alike." trying to sound like he didn't care, but Ichigo caught some sadness to his tone."Oh, sorry if I bothered you about this." The teenager looks at Ichigo with a confused face."It's alright you didn't bother me about it." Ichigo looks at the teenager once again."I know your lying, but I won't pressure you in anything you don't wanna say."The teenaged boy looks at him in shock."How did you know." Ichigo answer's the boy calmly."The tone you were using, I caught some sadness in it kid." After a couple second's of silence the teenager spoke again."Kakashi" Ichigo take's a confused glance at the boy."Huh?" The teenager smiled lightly, even if know one can see it since his face is covered with a mask."My name his **Hatake Kakashi**." Ichigo made and oh shaped mouth."Kurosaki Ichigo, say do you know where's the hospitals at, I have to take little Naruto there since he's been born a couple hours ago." Ichigo hold's up Naruto higher on his chest."Sure, go down these for blocks and take a right, If you keep walking straight you'll see a large building with 2 little pillars on the front, that's the hospital." Ichigo bowed saying thank you and was off, no one saw Naruto doing the same thing.

As Ichigo walk's down the street holding Naruto on his chest like he never left that spot, he start's mumbling to himself."Huh Kakashi san said that the Hospital is down this way, but whe... aha, there it is." Ichigo approaches the large looking building and opens the door walking through. The hospital look's busy since the Kyuubi attack as doctor's and nurses walk's in a very fast pace from door to door. In the waiting room he see's worried expressions from Civilians."Probably afraid for a loved one that got injured." thought Ichigo but quickly shakes it out of his mind. He suddenly walk's up to the counter were a woman is stationed at."Excuse me, but Naruto has been born a couple hours ago and he need's his shot's taken." The woman looks up and spot's the orange haired man holding a blond baby."Sure, we'll treat your son right away Mr..." Ichigo replies to the woman."Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo" The woman write's down the man's name."Ok, Mr. Kurosaki right this way to." The woman get's up and walk's down the already open door, Ichigo following not far behind. As they made there way down the hall's and up the stair's while passing doctor's and doctor's and nurses they finally reached there destination." In here Mr. Kurosaki, a doctor will be with you shortly." Ichigo turn's to the woman."Thank you Ma'am." The woman turned away before saying."No need to thank me, Handsome."

Ichigo walked in the door pretending like he didn't here that." All right Naruto were just gonna sit here and wait, I don't wanna wait." Naruto seemed to understand him since he nod his head up and down, Ichigo didn't see tho.

After a couple minutes the door opened slightly."Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo sat up from the bed."Come in." An Old man smoking a pipe came in.

"My name's **Hiruzen** **Sarutobi**,** Hokage** of this village.

* * *

><p><strong>And Done<strong>

**Yeeees, im so glad to finish this chapter for you guy's, It's been like 3 hour's already and my back is killing me. So I read your guy's review's and ok, Ill be adding Mei, Mikoto  
><strong>


	4. Author's Note Again

**Hi guy's sorry for another Author's Note but i've decided instead of restarting this story i'll be editing the last 2 chapter's i've been doing so If see an update, that probably mean that i re uploaded one of the to chapter's so you can check it out if you guy's want, or not doesn't really matter to me your choice.**

**Also I wanna talk about my grammar but I think I already did in one of the other chapter's, but if I didn't then imma say this. I know my grammar sucks and I'll admit it does suck but that's why im writing these fics to improve my writing ability. Chapter's in the near future would be way better than the one's i've been making now so if you don't mind at least telling me on what I need to improve on, I would love... but try to make it not sound harsh to hurt the writer's feelings that's all I ask. Since I don't have anything to say **

**I'll see you**

**who am I kidding you already know what im gonna say**

**PEACE**


	5. Exploring Konoha

**Hey guy's I'm back with the next chapter, now I've replaced the first 2 chapter's so if you haven't seen them you can always check it out. So i just wanted to let you guy's know that I finished it. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"My name's <strong>Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage<strong> of this village"

Ichigo look's at Hiruzen with anxious eye's. "Minato san was the hokage of this village before he died, even if I don't know how strong this Hokage is I shouldn't try to get in his bad side, he is the strongest in this village." He give's a slight bow to the elder in front of him. "Pleasure to meet you Hokage sama." Hiruzen raises his hand to cut off anything else he was about to say. "Just Hiruzen is alright, I just came to ask you some questions." Ichigo went and sat with Naruto, who was looking at both of them with curious eye's. "First, I want to ask is where you've found the child, since I saw him last night in the arms of our Yondaime." He asks politely. "I actually been given this child from Minato san, which I presume was your Hokage, I found him on death's door holding Naruto here in his arms, he asked me to take care of his son and wife since he won't be here anymore which I accepted." He said with a straight voice not taking his eye's off of Hiruzen. "That seems understandable, secondly I just want to know if you'll do anything to cause problem's to the village or Naruto, and Kushina... which is Minato's wife. "No, I wont do anything that will hurt the village or the family, I'm not that type of person." Hiruzen watched him closely to see if he was lying anyway, yet he didn't find anything that could be used against him. "I believe you, for my final question I wanna ask, If you agreed to protect Naruto here would you like to become a Shinobi of this village, you seem strong...to be honest stronger than me, but I can't promote you unless I see your skill's." Ichigo took couldn't seem to find an answer. "Can I take sometime to think about it." Hiruzen nodded. "Thank you Hiruzen, will you please watch over Naruto I'm gonna go for a walk." Hiruzen gave a gentle calm reply. "I don't see why not, I have nothing better to do right now, so take all the time you need.

Ichigo nodded and left the room, down the stairs, and out the front door to the street's of Konoha. Hiruzen watched him leave from the window and looked back at Naruto who fell asleep during the conversation. The doors opened once more but with a doctor steping in this time. "Mr. Kurosa...Hokage sama, my apologies I thought this was Mr. Kurosaki's room." Hiruzen gave a warm smile at the doctor. "No, this is Mr. Kurosaki's room I'm just here to watch over Naruto till he return's, so you may enter."

* * *

><p>We see Kurosaki Ichigo walking down the street's of Konoha having a conversation with his Zanpakuto. "Zangetsu do you think it's a good idea to join this village's Military." Zangetsu took a few second's to think on what he heard during the conversation with Hiruzen. <strong>"Honestly Ichigo, I don't know... the old man seem's nice and all but I don't know what the village will think of it... probably nothing, but we can't be to sure, so this decision is your's." <strong>As Ichigo think's about it some more he accidently bump's into a woman with Black long hair holding a baby. Before she can fall down Ichigo catches her in time. "My bad, I should've payed more attention to were I was going. The woman smile's in understanding. "It's fine, that happens to me once and awhile actually, I'm Uchiha Mikoto." She extends her right arm to Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you Mikoto san." He grabs her hand and shake's it. "It's been nice meeting you but I have to go." Mikoto waves to Ichigo as he disappears in the crowd before she continues on picking food for her family. "Ichigo huh, what an Interesting man."

10 minutes after meeting Mikoto Ichigo comes upon a park, and take's a seat on a nearby bench. He look's over to the swing to see children playing while there parent's talk upon each other. "I wonder how the village gotten more lively in just an hour." thinking to himself. **"I actually have no idea, the village is still under repair but they just go on as if it never happened." **Zangetsu said with a surprised tone. After a short time he feel's someone approaching him. He look's in the corner of his eye to see a woman that look's around her early 20's with black hair, pupiless white eye's and a figure any woman would die for. She stop's right when she reaches him. "Excuse me but what's your name." She ask's Ichigo in a serious tone. Ichigo turn's his head to face her. "It's not polite asking for someone's name unless you first introduce yourself." A blush appear on her face hearing his smooth tone and embarrassed for not introducing herself. She quickly cover's it up so Ichigo can't see the blush on her face, he saw before she can but doesn't question it. "M-My apologies, I'm Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hitomi Shi-Shinobi of this village." Ichigo smile's at her stuttering. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, what seem's to be the problem Shinobi san." Hitomi's hard side came back after those word's "I'm sorry to say this Mr. Kurosaki but your gonna have to leave, the civilian's are worried that you might be a criminal with that Giant cleaver on your back." Ichigo look's pass her to see she was indeed correct, civilians were staring at him with a worried look for themselves and their children who are nearby. He get's up moving towards the exit before apologizing for the misunderstanding.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo call's out to his partner. **"Yes, Ichigo." **

"I've decided that I'll join this village, it seems it has some interesting people her." Zangetsu nods in agreement. **"Yes, that Uchiha and Hyuuga woman seem's more...different than most people living here." **"Yeah, including that we have protection, but I don't like it when I'm the one who get's protection, just someplace to come to and have a break." As Ichigo continues his conversation he see's an angry mob chasing a red headed woman holding a sleeping blond boy who look's all to familiar to Naruto. "He Zangetsu is that" He was cut off as Zangetsu confirmed something he didn't want to hear. **"Yes Ichigo that's Naruto, and I suppose that red headed woman is his Mother." **

Rage filled his eye's as he chases after the mob.

* * *

><p><strong>And done<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter guy's but I ran out of Idea's for it. It also feels like a good spot to end it here, I've decided that Hitomi will be part of Ichigo's harem.**

**Im sorry for the wait on this chapter but as I said at the beginning I re uploaded the first 2 chapter's, if you guy's wanna check it out go ahead. Thank you guy's for reading and as always**

**I'll see you guys when I see you guys**

**Peace**


	6. To Trust

**Hey guy's I'm back, and I'm gonna say that I will not make Ichigo a woman hog and just make any woman he talks to fall for him instantly, sure I might make them flirt with him, only for teasing. But I'm gonna let both of the character's get to know each other before any of the romance happen.**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Rage filled his eyes as he chases after the mob<p>

* * *

><p>"Give us the demon Kushina, he must die for his sins." A random civilian screams in anger. "<strong>NO<strong>, I won't let you take my son away, you'll have to go through me first." Kushina runs into an alley only to find a dead end. She quickly tries to leave the alley only to be blocked off by the angry mob. Backing up slowly she feels her back touch the cold brick wall.

"There's no where to run Kushina, can't you see that the demons controlling you, give him to us and we'll free you from your curse." Kushina sits on the corner clutching her child. "No, stay back I won't let you hurt Naruto." One of the civilians made a grab for Naruto, just as he was about to be successful someone stopped grabbed his wrist from proceeding. "Hey... that's not a very nice thing, taking a child away from his mother." The civilian looked to see who dared stop him from getting revenge from the demon. He nearly shit himself when he saw an orange haired man with a giant cleaver on his back, nearly.

"Now, how bout you and your little group here leave this poor woman and her son alone." The civilian pulled himself back together from his shock at his cleaver. "Your probably a traveler so I'm going to fill you in on what's going on...see that little blond brat there, he's actually a demon in disguise, he killed many of our loved ones last night along with our precious Yondaime." The civilian took a knife out of pocket. "And were here to avenge our village from this foul creature." As he was about to remove Ichigo's hand from his wrist, it tightened breaking his wrist beyond repair. "**AHH, YOU BASTARD YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!**" He thrust his left arm that's currently holding onto the knife, towards Ichigo's chest intending to stab deep into his flesh. Ichigo stopped it with his free hand while head butting the man that tried to kill him. The man impacted on the ground hitting his head on the cold concrete.

"You disgust me, get you and your little play toys out of here before I slaughter you all." Ichigo let out a huge amount of KI (Killing Intent) at him and the mob. Frightened at the large amount of KI they all ran out of the alley back to where ever they came from, this time most of them had giant brown spots on there behind. "Eww" thought every one that saw it.

Ichigo turned back to the 2 he just saved. "Are you all right." Kushina slowly stand up still cluthing on to Naruto. "Yes, Thank you for saving me and Naruto... I really appreciate it." Ichigo nods saying nothing. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed by. "Who are you" Kushina broke the silence between them. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I was taking care of Naruto since it was Minato sans last wish, he told me if I could be an older brother to Naruto and protect him and you which I presume your his mother till you both no longer need it." he said with a calm yet caring voice. Kushina brightened up from what she just heard. "Minato kun said that." Ichigo nods in approval. Kushina seeing no lies coming from him smiles a little brighter. "We'll I believe Naruto would love a big brother to be with, I'm Uzumaki Kushina by the way."

Ichigo smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Kushina chan."

"You to Ichigo kun

* * *

><p><em>Time skip 4:30 at Konoha's Hospital<em>

Ichigo sat next to Kushina who was sleeping in a bed from exhaustion of running from the villagers. Naruto was laying next to her but not sleeping, instead he was staring at Ichigo. Ichigo was also staring at Naruto, both of them having the most intense staring contest in history. "Damn, 2 hours already and you still haven't blinked... you really are a devil baby aren't you Naruto." Naruto just give's a hilarious grin that almost made Ichigo want to laugh out loud.

The door opened, Hiruzen walked in with a worried expression. "Are they ok." Ichigo just glare's at him. "That depends on answering my questions Hiruzen san." Hiruzen just nods in approval. "Why was Naruto with his mother and not you when I clearly said if you can watch over him." Hiruzen slightly flinches from the small amount of KI Ichigos releasing. "I'm sorry for leaving him, but I was called to a council meeting and had to leave, I left Naruto with Kushina since she woke up from giving labor awhile ago." Ichigo nods accepting the answer he received. "How did the villager's know of the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto." Hiruzen sat in silence for a couple seconds. "I'm sorry, I think I hadn't heard you correctly." Ichigo just repeats what he said. "You heard me correctly Hiruzen, how did the villagers know about the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto." Hiruzen just sighed and rubbed his head from the headache that's coming. "I don't know how they know of this information Ichigo, but I have a feeling someone must of heard about it or just spreaded rumors since Naruto's whiskers aren't exactly normal."

Ichigo just narrowed his eye's at him. "How do I know your not lying at me." Hiruzen puts on a serious face. "You don't, you just have to trust me." Ichigo scanned him with his eye's trying to find any suspicious movements. "Ok I believe you Hiruzen, you now have my trust again." Ichigo sits back on his chair slowly letting his body relax. "So what are you going do about this situation." Hiruzen just drops his head slowly. "I don't know, I'm not what I used to be when I was Hokage." Ichigo just leans forward with his elbow's on his leg's. "How about putting up a law, that if you either threaten or try to kill them in anyway they will be killed." Hiruzen just look's up at Ichigo in deep thought about it. "That will work, but there is no doubt that some will still try to kill them even if there is a law about it." Ichigo looks at Kushina who was sleeping softly, then to Naruto who was giving both him and Hiruzen a look of confusion. "Then those people will see their end." Hiruzen nods in agreement."

5 minutes past in a comfortable silence. "They're alright." Ichigo spoke. Hiruzen look's at him in confusion. "Naruto and Kushina, they're alright." Ichigo spoke once more. Hiruzen nods while smiling. "It's been nice talking to you Ichigo, but I have to go back to my office now, I have to finish up that damn paper work." Hiruzen left the room mumbling about stupid paper work and life is not fair. Ichigo and Naruto look's on with amusement.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip 8:30 at the Hospital<em>

Ichigo woke up from his nap he decided to take earlier, only to find a pair of eyes inches from his face. "AHH!" he fell of his chair. Hearing someone laughing he looks at the direction it's coming from. Kushina was laughing on the bed in her hospital gown she's wearing. "What are you laughing at." Kushina take's deep breath's to calm herself down. "At you dummy." Ichigo just sweatdrops at how straight forward she said it. "Why the hell were you just inches from my face." Kushina looks away shyly. "You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping." Ichigo just stare's at her with a blank expression. "That's it." Kushina look's back at him puffing up her cheek's and tilting her head both in a cute way. "What do you mean that's it."

"You seem to want to ask me something so...what do you want to know. Kushina blushes slightly. "Is it really that obvious." Ichigo nods in approval. "So what do you want to know." Kushina moves so her body was facing Ichigo. "We'll since we are going to be living with each other from now on...I wanna know a little more about you." She see's Ichigo drop his head down sadly, she start's waving her hands quickly in front of her. "Not about your your personal life just about your likes and dislikes and stuff like that."

"Kami I'm such an idiot." She thought. "It's okay, I was just thinking about everything that happened up to this point." Ichigo shake's his head getting rid of all the depressing thought's. He looks at Kushina giving her a slightly visible smile. "As you already know, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm 16 yrs, old about to be 17 in a couple month's." Kushina listens on memorizing every word he say's. "I like protecting my precious people, and having fun with my friends, I dislike stupid arrogant people who think they're above everyone else, My dream's for the future is to settle down someplace and live in peace with a wife and a few children."

"Your turn, red head." Kushina get's a tick mark on her head at the name she's been called, nut quickly hides it. "My name's Uzumaki Kushina, I like Naruto, hanging out with my friend's and ramen, I dislike rapists, traitors, and a few people who have a stick up there ass, My dreams for the future has already been accomplished.

"Wow you like ramen, never expected that." Ichigo say's with a neutral tone. "Hey, Ramens the food of the gods, treat it with respect." Kushina say's. "I knew it, after hearing what you just said right now you're a ramen addict." Kushina quickly replies. "I am not, ramen just tastes good." Ichigo just sweat drops at her reply. "Ok then whatever you say...we should probably go to bed, it's getting late." Kushina look's out the window to see he was right, barely anyone was outside, the only people that are out are only shop owners closing up their store. "Yeah, your right." Kushina repositions herself in the bed Naruto still sleeping with her. Ichigo goes to the light switch and turns it off before going back to his chair. Looking at Zangetsu he placed next to him his eye's grew heavy and he fell asleep not before hearing from Kushina.

"Goodnight Ichigo."

"Goodnight...Kushina."

* * *

><p><strong>And done<br>**

**Glad to be finished with this chapter guy's I've got nothing to say but leave a review to see how'd you like this chapter or what can I do to fix other chapter's later on in the future.  
><strong>

**Merry Christmas!**


	7. Down to business

**Whats up guys I'm back with another chapter for you people. Now I wanna say this chapter will look different from the other chapters since I got a review saying that I shouldn't put like all character's talking in one paragraph or it gets to confusing. I won't mention his name but It will be easy to spot him since theirs not much reviews right now. If you guys like this chapter or see some mistake's that I should look out for in the future chapter's leave me a review.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>9:37 am Konoha's hospital<em>

*yawn* Ichigo stretches his limbs from the uncomfortable sleep he had last night. "Damn, I hope I won't have to sleep like that again." Ichigo thought rubbing his eye's.

"Good morning Ichigo! How did you sleep."

Ichigo turns his face to the direction we're the sound came from

* * *

><p>. He ends up seeing Kushina sitting her bed with Naruto in her arm's.<p>

"Good morning to you to Kushina, and that was one of the worst time's I've ever slept. _Hopefully I'll sleep in a god damn bed tonight." _Ichigo mumbled that last part to himself.

"Hehe, well you won't be sleeping in a chair anymore, from now on you'll be staying with me and Naruto." She said why holding her hand over her mouth.

"Nono, I wouldn't want to bother you with my presence in your own personal home." Ichigo replys while waving his hands side to side."

Kushina glares at him showing that she won't take no for an answer.

"Your staying with us and that's final!"

*sigh* "Ok then I'll stay." Ichigo says dropping his head in defeat.

Kushina gives him a big smile saying. "Good, I wouldn't want you to be living out in the streets till you can afford your own place. Also since your gonna be a big brother for Naruto you shouldn't be separated... Well at least not yet anyways.

*yawn* Ichigo and Kushina looks at Naruto to see he's awaken from his slumber.

"Hello Naruto, how's my baby boy doing." Naruto *giggles* while making reaching out for Kushinas face.

"Do you want to be closer to your Kaa chan." Kushina starts moving N

* * *

><p>aruto closer to.<p>

"Ahh Kushina, you shouldn't do that or he'll...pull...your...what?" Ichigo watches as Naruto cuddles with his mother.

Kushina looked at Ichigo with a confused stare. "What were you going to say Ichigo?"

Ichigo just shrugs off what ever he was going to say. "Never mind."

The doors opened with a nurse coming through. "Ms. Uzumaki, we just need one more check up from you and you'll be free to go right after."

Kushina nods and follows her out the room before asking Ichigo a question.

"Can you watch over Naruto until I return." Ichigo nods and grabs Naruto out of Kushina's arms.

He watches as she walks out the room, he turn's to Naruto who was now reaching his hands out to his face. "Huh, You seem to not have pulled on Kushina's hair sooo, you must be a nice little fella now aren't ya"

Ichigo brings Naruto closer to him unaware of what's about to happen.

"OW, NARUTO STOP YOU'RE GONNA RIP MY HAIR OFF! OWOWOWOWOW."

In Ichigos mindscape we see his Hollow laughing his ass off at how stupid his King is, and Zangetsu shaking his head with an amused smile.

* * *

><p><em>11:30 am Konoha's streets<em>

Ichigo and Kushina are walking down the streets of Konoha headed to Kushina's apartment. Why isn't she going to the Namikaze estate, well if they go there and some civilians see Naruto head inside they will probably start a riot to get the demon spawn out of their precious Yondaime's house.

"Here we are, home sweet home."

Kushina's apartment is pretty big from the outside, It looks more like a house than an apartment.

"Wow that's pretty huge to be an apartment Kushina." Ichigo said taking in the view.

"Yeah, that's what I aid when I first saw it, but I'm not complaining about it. Hiruzen-jiji gave it to me when I moved here." "Let's head inside I need to give Naruto something to eat."

True to her words, a large growl escaped from Naruto's stomach scaring off a few birds in a nearby tree. Ichigo looked at Naruto with a WTF face.

"Damn, I thought that was a group of angry dogs for a second."

Kushina giggle at Ichigo before they both went inside. Kushina haven't straight for the Kitchen and Ichigo just sat down on the living room couch. He thought back to his short conversation with the Hokage before they went to the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback 10:04 am at the Hokage Office<em>

_Ichigo went inside the Hiruzens office while Kushina stayed downstairs watching over Naruto._

* * *

><p><em>"Hiruzens san, you in here? <em>

_Hiruzen looked at Ichigo with a shocked face but quickly changed it into a warm sm__ile._

_"Ichigo! How did you get in here without an appointment."_

_Ichigo shrugged his shoulders "I have my ways." *cough shunpo cough*_

_"Well that doesn't matter, tell me what brings you here." Hiruzens motioned his hand to take a seat, Ichigo complied with his request._

_"I was just wondering if I can still join the villages shinobi force."_

_"Yes, as a matter of fact, we would still have to test you in your skills Ichigo. I sense something that feels like chakra but yet it isn't...I would like to know what you possess, but only if you agree to show me."_

_Ichigo tensed slightly at what he heard but relaxed after the last words he spoke to him._

_"Zangetsu, I know I've been turning to you for help lately but what do you think I should do, Your the only person I know right now to that's wise enough to help me make my decisions."  
><em>

**_"Well Ichigo, I can't really make your decisions for you, but I can give you advice...just do what you think is best."_**

_"What I think is best huh."_

_"Ichigo...**ICHIGO!**" Ichigo shot back straight into reality from Hiruzens yell._

_"Sorry old man, I was just thinking about it." He said rubbing the back of his head._

_"Well you don't have to decide right now Ichigo."_

_"It's fine old man, I've been thinking way to much lately, so ok I'l become a shinobi of the village...The sooner the better."_

_"Are you sure Ichigo, life as a shinobi is pretty tough." said Hiruzen with concer_

* * *

><p><em>n.<em>

_"I'm sure." Respond Ichigo with no doubt in his words._

_"Very well Ichigo." Hiruzen opened a drawer from his desk and took out a leaf headband from it._

_"Congartulations, you are now a Shinobi of this village, report back to me here at 10:30, we will test your skills to see what rank is best for you."  
><em>

_"Thank you Hokage jiji." Ichigo left the office without another word._

_"I pray for your safety Ichigo, I can feel that you will be a legend in the Elementals and make a lot of enemies."_

_Hiruzen went back to working on the endless stacks of paperwork on his desk. "Stupid paperwork, I will find a way to defeat you."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p><em>7:00 pm<em>

Ichigo looked at the clock with a blank expression.

"Wow, it felt like minutes since I was daydreaming but it's almost time for bed... wow time run's fast."

"Hey Ichigo, do you want anything to eat?" Ichigo heard Kushina call out from the kitchen.

"What can you make?"

"Ramen..."

Silence filled the room while Ichigo kept waiting for more recipes... none came.

"Aaaaand"

"...Just ramen."

*sigh* "Fine can I have a bowl of ramen please."

"Sure, it'll be ready in a sec."

All this happened while Ichigo thought to himself. "I'm so not gonna eat ramen every day."

_5 minutes later_

"It's ready!"

Ichigo got up and headed straight for the kitchen, knowing it's not polite to keep a women waiting or else you're in some serious shit. As he entered he saw Kushina feeding Naruto some baby food...he could of swore he saw ramen flavored labeled on it.

"Now Naruto's gonna be a ramen addict when he grow's up." He thought with a tick mark on his head.

"Hi Ichigo, your bowl is on the counter I already finished mine."

True to her words he saw a large stack of bowls that's been used not long ago.

"How can she...you know what I dont wanna know."

Ichigo grabbed the bowl form the counter and sat next to Naruto who was eating his ramen flavored baby food happily. The three sat in a comfortable silence till Kushina decided to ask why was he daydreaming about this whole time.

"So Ichigo, what were you thinking about this whole time. I've called you in for breakfast but you didn't answer, so when I went to check up on you I saw that you were thinking on something.

"Oh, I'm sorry I've never realized you were calling me, the old man offered me to join the his military since I promised to protect you and Naruto, at first I didn't like it since I never liked killing...but after a while of thinking about it I decided to join." he said eating his ramen

"So you're now a leaf shinobi, congrats." she said in a happy tone

"Thank you, I got to see him tomorrow at 10:30... he's gonna test my skill on a few other shinobi of his to see where I lie on."

"Hmm, well I think it's great that you're now a Shinobi, you'll make easier money from missions...but they can also cost you your life if you make a mistake."

"Well that's great to know." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Anyways you should head to bed soon with who ever you might fight tomorrow you're gonna need it."

"Well see." Ichigo finished up the last of his ramen and placed it in the sink.

"Were should I sleep Kushina?" He said making his way out of the kitchen.

"Last room to the left, goodnight Ichigo.

"Goodnight Kushina."

Ichigo made his way to the room Kushina said to go to. Opening the door he while keeping the lights off he set Zangetsu next to his bed and layed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling thinking on how his friend's and family are doing. He just hope his sister's Karin and Yuzu wont take his disappearence as badly as he think. With the last thought of his family he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>9:12 am In Kushinas apartment<em>

Ichigo opened his eyes only for the bright sunlight to hit his face.

"Kami, even if your billion's of miles away I still wish you were gone."

Ichigo got up heading to the bathroom for a quick shower, he was going to put on his ripped Shihakusho but decided that they are to torn up. He threw them in the trash and searched the drawers for anything to wear. He took out a black T-Shirt and grey cargo pants. Putting them on he then slipped on a pair of black shinobi sandals. He grabbed Zangetsu strapped him to his back and headed out of his room.

"Hey Ichigo, breakfast is ready." Kushina called out from the kitchen

Ichigo went in the kitchen to find Kushina alone.

"Naruto must be still sleeping." He thought.

He then smelled an all to familiar smell from last night.

"Kushina what did you make?" Ichigo ask with a blank tone

"Ramen why?"

"I think I'll have cereal today."

Ichigo started searching through the kitchen for any type of cereal box.

"Hehe, well to bad we don't have any cereal." Kushina said with a confident tone.

"Found some!" Kushina deflated after hearing that.

"Ok, but we don't have any milk."

Ichigo checking the fridge found none. Closing the fridge he walked and grabbed a bowl. Kushina thinking that she won this match asked Ichigo.

"So your gonna eat the ramen I made."

Hearing the cereal pouring into the bowl she looked at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"I'll go dry then." He left without another word, leaving Kushina standing in shock he Kitchen.

"I'll be back around 3:00, see you soon Kushina." Ichigo stepped out of the apart*ment, and flash stepped to the Hokage office.

He arrived only to hear Hiruzen giggle like a little school girl.

*giggle* "oh Kana chan you naughty girl."

"I don't even want to know what he's reading." Thought Ichigo

*cough cough* Hiruzen falls out of his chair for being caught reading his book. He quickly hides it in his coat and looks at newcomer.

"Ahh, Ichigo you're just in time, ready to test your skills."

Ichigo's only response was."Let's do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And done**

**sorry for not uploading for like the past 2 or 3 days but I've been really wanting to play online on my PS3, but I couldn't log in which was really frustrating, that's why I've mostly been thinking on games than uploading Fics. So tell me if you guys like this chapter or see what mistakes I can watch out for the future chapters.**

**And as always**

**Ill see you guys when I see you guys**

**Peace**


	8. Bad News

**Hey guy's, I've got bad news. My computer just got a virus and it's gonna take a while to fix it. Now that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story. I'm actually writing on my IPad right now and it's actually slower to write story's on here with all the scrolling up and down. I will publish but it will take longer than what I usually do, so if you can be patient I would love that. Thank you guys for listening and have a**

**Happy New Years**


	9. Copy Cat and the Green beast

**HEy guys I'm back and since that I heard in the comments that I need to work on my Apostrophies... So ok then I'll try my best, but like I said my grammar isn't that great so if you can bear with me that'll be awesome. Just to let you know that I might make a few mistakes here and there... Or maybe ALOT.**

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo's only response was "Let's do this."

Hiruzen lead Ichigo to their destination having a small chat with him.

"So Ichigo, how does it feel to be a shinobi?"

"Eh, I haven't done what these so called Shinobi does yet...So I don't know how it feels, yet."

"Hehe, yea your pretty much right on that part."

"Aren't you even concerned on who your about to fight, you haven't told about that so I'm sort of...surprised about it".

"Hmm... Nope I don't really study my enemy's, only when I'm really cautious or serious."

"That seems understandable." Hiruzen lets out a puff of smoke from the pipe he has.

The two chatted away with each other like they were old friends. If people were see them they would think. "Why the hell is this Shinobi talking to the Hokage like they're old friends." Well they both are sort of friends now, growing into a deeper friendship.

"Just up ahead Ichigo and you'll see our destination."

A few more seconds of walking and Ichigo could see two lone figures waiting patiently with each other. One of the had an all to familiar gravity grey colored Aspiky hair, Green jonin vest black anbu pants, and black sandals, he was reading an orange book familiar to what he saw the hokage reading.

The other had a bowl haircut, he wears a green joinin jacket green pants, green long sleeved shirt, orange pads around his legs, and dark bluish shinobi sandals. He could hear him screaming something about the Flames Of Youth.

These two are named, Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai.

"Hello Kakashi san, Gai san."

"Hokage sama."

Kakashi looked up from his book to greet the Hokage...till he saw a familiar orange hair standing with him.

"Ichigo san!" Kakashi said in a state of shock and surprise.

Ichigo smiled a friendly smile at Kakashi who was still in a state of shock.

"Ive never expected to spar against you Kakashi."

A few seconds passed by till the Hokage decided that they wasted too much time.

*cough cough* "It seems you and Ichigo already met Kakashi...as much as I would like us all to have a friendly chat, we have no time for it."

Ichigo and Kakashi snapped out of their shock and nodded to the Hokage.

"Kakashi would you and Ichigo have a spar, I was going to have Yugao test his kenjutsu but look's like she's running late"

Hiruzen and Gai moved away from the battle that's about to happen.

**"**YOSH, SHOW HIM THE POWER OF YOUTH KAKASHI SENPAI."

KAKASHI pretending he never heard him turns to him with blank expression.

"Huh, Did you say something Gai?"

Gai suddenly crouched under a tree playing with the dirt mumbling about Kakashi and his cool attitude while a black rain cloud rains on him.

"Yeaa, anyways...are you two ready."

Receiving a nod from the 2 Hiruzen yelled **"**HAJIME."

Ichigo and Kakashi heven't moved for a few seconds. Kakashi getting impatient decided to make the first move, he threw a few shurikens towards Ichigo. Quickly doing a couple hand signs he yelled out.

**Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu**

Ichigo deflected the shurikens with Zangetsu, seeing a water rushing towards him at a very fast speed he dodged since he couldn't counter it in time. Ichigo flash stepped behind Kakashi hoping to knock him out with the back of his sword only to be blocked by a Kunai.

Kakashi barely blocking the massive sword from hitting him clutches his Kunai harder.

"He's fast, If I haven't blocked that it time I would've been knocked out." Kakashi thought.

Ichigo used Zangetsu to pushed Kakashi away putting distance between the two. Ichigo charged at Kakashi swinging Zangetsu down on top of him. Kakashi dodged the giant sword that was about to crush him. Kakashi going through a few more hand signs yelled.

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

Ichigo instead of dodging it, split the fireball jutsu in two with a powerful slice of his sword. The now split fireball exploded when it impacted on a few trees behind Ichigo, giving him a look of a god standing before you.

"People who can spit fire, and control the elements to their will...and I thought I saw everything." Ichigo thought with a serious stare towards Kakashi.

**"Yes, people who can do the impossible...but who am I complaining I'm a spirit sword for gods sake."** Zangetsu said.

"I forgot that you can hear what I think."

"**Oh, you have know Idea, all the dirty little secrets you keep from everyone."** Zangetsu said with a perverted grin.

.

.

.

"We shall never speak of this again." Ichigo finally said.

"**But what if I dont wan..."** Ichigo cut off Zangetsu off from finishing his sentence.

"NEVER! Or you shall read books of yaoi for 3 months."

Zangetsu started sweating nervously of having to read that. "**Agreed"**

(Anyways back to the fight)

Ichigo snaps back to reality after his short conversation with Zangetsu. Realizing that Kakashi must have shot one of his justu things at him he braced for impact. He waited for what seemed like hours...and waited...and waited...and waited. He peeked over his arms he's been covering his face with, only to find 3 people with there jaws on the ground, and eyes wide as dinner plates.

"K-k-Kami sama, we serve you and only you." Ichigo sweat dropped seeing the 3 bowing on their hands and knees.

"""Uuuuh."

Hiruzen was the first to snap out of his shock of what he just seen. *cough* "Kakashi san would you please continue."

Hiruzen and Gai went back to the sidelines waiting for the battle to resume. Kakashi took his fighting stance once again waiting for whatever Ichigo has got up his sleeve. A few moments passed by as the two stared at eachother.

"I don't mean to be rude Kakashi-san, but I believe it's time to end this don't you think?" Ichigo said with a grin.

"Yes, This has gone on long enough...so I'll finish this."

Kakashi suddenly appeared brhund Ichigo surprising him a little. But what really caught his attention is the ball of lighting on his hand. "Chidori!" Kakashit yelled striking for his back...only to strike air instead. Kakashi was shocked to see his speed increase...didn't even know he left. Kakashi searched his surroundings trying to find his location only to feel a sharp blade on the back of his neck.

"I will admit, you surprised me with your speed Kakashi...but that wasn't enough to beat me, now if you would please surrender, that'll be nice." Ichigo said with a victorious smile.

Kakashi having a smile behind his mask replied. "Alright then, you win...If this was a real fight I would've been dead more than a hundred times."

"Winner, Kurosaki Ichigo" Hiruzen yelled in the sidelines

"DONT WORRY KAKASHI SENPAI, I SHALL AVENGE THEE!"

Ichigo sweat drops hearing Gai talking about avenging Kakashis flames of youth. he leans towards Kakashi whispering in his ear.

"Is he always like this?"

Kakashi nods in approval of his question.

"Yea, Ignore him and he'll stop sooner or later."

"Well it's been a nice spar Ichigo but I have to report to Hokage about your skills and were you stand in this."

"Yea, it has been...maybe one day we could hang out...I mean like, I don't know everything or everyplace about this village so I would like it if you can show me around."

Kakashi nods accepting his request."Sure...anyways Ichigo, you should be more cautious around Gai, he may seem like an idiot but he's way faster than me...I don't know if he's stronger but faster definitely."

"Thanks for the warning Kakashi, I'll talk to you next time." Ichigo watches Kakashi makes his way to Hiruzen reporting on what he experienced in this spar. Gai also listening closely to see what his opponent is capable of.

"I should've used the sharingan but I underestimated him...even if I had my sharingan out I don't think I could last much longer than now."

Hiruzen nods with his eyes shut thinking on the new information he received on Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are an enigma." Hiruzen thought.

"And the chakra he uses, it doesn' feel like it...it feels relatively close but it not chakra I can say that."

"Yes, I noticed that to...but it's none of my concern, all I need to know is what he's capable of, we don't know if he'll betray us so we should study his skills to know what we're up against...but I highly doubt he will, Ichigo's a nice boy after all."

Gai was having his own thoughts on our orange haired shinigami. "Oh, so he's fast eh, from the speed I witnissed earlier he wasn't going to his fullest, he seemed to hold back a lot..well this will be fun on our terms of speed." Gai thought with a grin.

"YOSH, ITS AN HONOR TO FIGHT SOMEONE WITH FLAMES AS BRIGHT AS YOURS, LETS HAVE A YOUTHFUl SPAR MY YOUTHFUL COMRADE." Gai yelled with his right fist pumped in the air.

Ichigo sweat dropped once again at the mans crazy personality. "Yea, you to"

Hiruzen and Kakashi came back after their conversation was finished to start the next round. "Ok now that's over with...HAJIME!"

Gai immediately sped towards Ichigo with speed that caught him off guard. Gai's foot implanted on Ichigo's face sending him flying throught the air into a random tree breaking it on impact.

*groan* "Damn, I was not expecting him to be this fast."

Zangetsu a bit surprised at what he just witnessed nodded slowly. "**I** **agree with you their, and he's not even a Shinigami...I bet if he was he would be as fast as Yoruichi."**

"Maybe, but I'm not to sure." Ichigo got up on time to see Gai about strike him from the air with his right fist cocked back. Reacting quickly he side stepped to the right grabbing Gai's jonin vest, which surprised him a little, and kneed him in the gut sending him back a few yards. Not letting this opportunity go to waste he flash stepped behind Gai elbowing him on his back then flash stepped in front of him and delivered a right hook towards his face sending him flying once more. Ichigo appeared next to Gai lying on the ground about to give a finishing blow, that is until Gai's foot managed to trip him which aloud him to recover from the attacks the dizziness he received.

Quickly jumping away from Ichigo to recover his vision fully, he smirked at his opponent at his speed rivaling his. Not many can keep up with Gai's speed anyway.

"I like you, not much can keep up with me since I'm the fastest Shinobi in the leaf." Gai said watching Ichigo get up off the ground.

"Yor pretty fast...but I fought opponents far quicker than you are." Ichigo said remembering his fights back at his dimension. He starts thinking on how his family is doing and if his sisters are all right. But quickly shakes it out of his mind, how's not the time to think on that.

Ichigo looks back at Gai only to find him gone. Gai appears behind Ichigo kicking him straight into the air then reappears over him throwing a powerful strike towards his face. Ichigo being surprised at his speed again, but only because he wasn't paying attention quickly catches Gai's fist and head butts him hard enough to crack his skull a little. Ichigo getting his footing back together throws him back down to the earth below.

Gai impact on the the dirt ground creating a small crater at the force thats been passed to the earth. Slowly getting up rubbing his back that hit the ground pretty hard, and wincing from the pain on his forehead were Ichigo head butted him. He looks to the sky were Ichigo should be landing any second now only to stare in shock at what he sees. Ichigo standing on the air like there's ground.

Ichigo dissappears again bringing him out of his shock...but not fast enough. He feels something hard hit the back of his head which got him dizzy. Seeing a blurry orange man appear in front of him launching punches to his face and chest which wasn't helping him with his dizziness. Gai not handling his nauseous head fell down on his butt, a kick to the face sent him down groaning.

Hiruzen and Kakashi wincing a little at what they witnessed called the match.

"Winner, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo helped the green clothed man off the ground patting his back. "That was a nice match Gai, and sorry for going a little overboard back their.

Gai recovering from his dizziness smiled at Ichigo."It's alright, I had fun actually, I would like to spar with you again one day." Gai left Ichigo to speak to Hiruzen. Going through the same thing as Kakashi said with Ichigo but with his speed and tai jutsu instead.

Hiruzen nodded at everything at the new information he recieved. He approach Ichigo Ichigo to speak about some certain...absents that wasn't here.

"Well Ichigo, I called someone to test your sword skills but seeing that she isn't here I'm going to have to call it of..." A sudden shout of. "Sorry I'm late!" Was heard, turning to the person that just said that to see a woman with long purple hair running towards them. She stopped in front of the Hokage panting a little.

"Yugao, your late I hope this doesn't happen next time, Kakashi I can understand because he's late on mostly everything, but you I don't see it." Hiruzen said in a neutral tone.

"Im sorry Hokage sama, it won't happen again." Yugao said bowing in apology.

Hiruzen nods hoping that she can keep what she said. Turning to Ichigo to introduce this new comer that was suppose to test his sword skills. "Ichigo, this is Yugao Uzuki she will be testing you on your kenjutsu so...don't hold back." Hiruzen once again joins Kakashi and Gai in the sidelines to watch the fight.

"So your the man I'm suppose to test Huh." Yugao said drawing her blade out.

"To be honest with you, I was expecting someone who looked dangerous to test me...not a beautiful lady like yourself." Ichigo said that last line with a little more emotion.

Yugao blushing slightly at being called beautiful, it's not like she cared about it she's been called many things like, Sexy, Goodlooking, Hot stuff, but she never heard someone call her beautiful. Shaking those thoughts out of her head she got into a battle stance.

"Are you two ready!?" Hiruzen yelled from the sidelines. Receiving a nod from the both while Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu from his back.

"Good then...HAJIME"

The two charged at eachother after those words were said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter but I was really busy with school these last couple of weeks. Anyways Just to let you guys know that chapters will be updated randomly from now on because some days I have some to little time to work on these. Now Im not good at writing fight scenes just to put it out there cause this is my first fic. Leave me a review to tell me what I need to improve with and thank you guys for following/favoriting my story.**

**And as always**

**Ill see you guys when I see you guys**

**Peace**

**p.s Flamers will be ignored.**

**p.p.s Can someone tell me what AU means I've been reading some fanfict and I see this AU a lot.**

**p.p.p.s Thank you guys for being patient with me.**


End file.
